Coralyzza
When you first gets to know Coral, she is very kind. She knows little of the world of the 'two tailed' people though. When you speak to her she would often come with questions and be rather confused, but she does her best to understand. Backstory Coralyzza was born from the seaweed of the far Eastern oceans. She was raised by her nine sisters who were named, Maena, Candesco, Unda, Ostrea and Ostia (who were twins), Glimmer, Tigris, Acta, and Aequor (the names are ordered from oldest to youngest). Maena was only eight when Coralyzza was born, and took the most care of all her sisters. Maena would often tell them all how beautiful they looked, and taught them how to take care of their looks. Maena often left them to get food, and came back with fish, seaweed, and some strange meat she would never tell them where she got it from, all sitting nicely on broken wooden planks. Coralyzza never questioned the mystery meat, and ate it with gratitude, though she found it had a sort of foul taste to it. Her sisters on the other hand ate it ravenously, tearing it down to the bones, always asking for more. The next year, Maena started taking Candesco (the second oldest) with her on her hunts. As each year passed and each sister got older, more were told to come on these hunts for food. It was when Coralyzza turned eight, her turn for hunting coming, that she started questioning the hunts. She had always imagined that they were gifts from these things her sisters had told her about called 'humans'. As Maena took her and the rest of them to the hunt, she found out she was right, it did come from humans, but not in the way she had imagined. Her sisters went above the water and started charming the sailors that came nearby, singing out to them in melodic voice, luring them into the waters. Coralyzza sat there in fear as one sailor stared down at her, metal in his eyes. “Yer kind killed meh son!” He shouted down at her as he raised a pike above his head effortlessly with one arm. She stood there, paralyzed with fear as he tossed the weapon towards her in one smooth motion,”Die you tailed, human eating she-devil!” The pike's path parted her long brown hair and hit the water next to her. Her blue eyes remaining wide in fear, she stared at the soldier. She didn't notice Acta swimming up from her side, getting, closer to the ship. The man's arms disappeared then returned, hoisting another pike over his shoulder. Coralyzza remained frozen, watching once again the steel pole flying towards her. She didn't notice her sister jump from the water in front of her, or the pike impaling Acta's body, or the red hue the water took on as her body fell back to the ocean. All she saw was tears clouding her vision, then the shifting lights of the water as her hair was pulled and she was engulfed in her home. She refused to go on another hunt after that, and instead cooperated with the fish while her sisters were gone, and adventured the ocean. It took five years for her to go on another hunt. She was thirteen. She raised herself to the ocean surface for the first time in years. She called out to the humans like her sisters, but her voice froze in her throat as she saw metal eyes, and a pike hoisted over a shoulder. The tanned shoulders and chest of the shoulder still ripe with muscles, and the same steel and flames in his eyes, the sailor and mermaid shared a stare. “Ya don't learn der ya, she-devil?” He yelled down to her. She froze once more, her pale skin shivering at the sight of the pole, it looking like the reaper's scythe, made red by the setting sun, like the blood of a mermaid. The pike was lifted in the air, then fell to the water with a resounding splash. A sword protruded from the sailors chest, and he too fell to the ocean. The water became red once more with blood. A man in a brown cowl appeared on the side of the boat, gave a small salute to Coralyzza, then ran off to somewhere else on the boat. Coral swam down to the bottom of the ocean, escaping the scene. She hid in a cave, the fish coming to comfort her. She swam into the cave and came into a little alcove in it, a spot with a little peninsula filled with crabs. They scattered as she pulled herself on to it and curled up into a ball, crying. As the water dried, her tail turned to legs. After about a half hour, she crawled her way back to the water, and put her legs in, converting them back to the single tail. She stayed there for some time, eating the seaweed the fish brought her, and some of the crabs that were brave or stupid enough to come close. Two years she stayed there, then she left. Outside she saw the one thing she ran from, her sisters attacking yet another ship, singing out and eating the sailors who came down. Coral summoned the seaweed to her command and pulled one of them down, letting her get tangled in the seaweed and saving at least one human from death. Her sister screeched at her, tearing at the seaweed as it entwined itself around her. Coral looked up to see her other sisters turn and look at the sight, a few stopped their assault on the humans and started to swim down to Carol. In desperation she tried to swim away. Bubbles coming from her pale skin at the speed she swam. She swam and swam, not bothering to stop to see if her sisters were still there. She swam for two days before even taking a break. Her sisters had long since stopped chasing her. She sat on rocks to rest. She continued swimming into the West though, determined to get away from the cruel ways of the sirens she had been raised by. She swam away for months, and almost a year after she had left her sisters, came across the a dock in a large city with high stone walls. She swam under the water to avoid being seen by any sailors who might wish to spear her or catch her up in a net. She entered the city through its sewers and has stayed there, going out to only eat and talk to the nearby fish. If you couldn't tell, the city was Solaris. Ablities & Weaknesses - When she gets on land and her scales dry, her tail turns into a pair of legs. - She can also controll seaweed -Easily scared -Vulnerable to poisons - Fire burns her almost like a fae Relationships Junichiro Flare/Flamel- She met the kid a few times but she enjoys his company. She also saved him from drowning when she first met him. Ai Wen Yu- She only met her a few times, she sees her as a good friend. Traen Cailith- She met him the same day as Junichiro, he were the first other to see her tail turning into legs actually. They're good friends, and he use to help her get from place to place. Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Other Category:Everyone